Certain modules are conventional. For example, a sensor module is described in German Published Patent Application No. 103 52 002, the sensor module having a housing main body, a lead frame extending through the housing main body having leads, and a sensor configuration having at least one sensor chip. The sensor chip is mounted on the housing main body, which has a cover made of conductive material for EMC shielding. It has the disadvantage that the cover must be manufactured in a comparatively complex and time-consuming production and mounting method having low manufacturing tolerance, integrated in the housing main body, and subsequently additionally electrically contacted with the main body via a terminal pin.